A new job a new life (fnaf story)
by Crashlix
Summary: John (a 16 year old teen) takes a job at a freddys location. He worked at a fazbear location before ... he knows about the animatronics ... but this will all be new to him


**Hey there! thanks for stooopin by!**

 **This is my first fic... its not going to be that good or grammatically correct, but it´s my first fic and i hope that it will be at least visited by a few people!**

 **Peace out guys and gals!**

" Hmm?" said A grim female voice in a soft tone. " Yes?! What's the problem?" „Not really a Problem … at least not for the new company but still a little bit concerning …" John now looked closer at the mature women in business suit. She looked very serious with her serious appearance even though He knew that she was a good person if you really get to know her. „Carol? Can you at least call me by my normal name ?…." The Black haired and pale beauty gave him a concerned look before continuing to speak. „ Well… J-John" she blushed a little due to these circumstances. „ The document here says that you got kicked out of the last fazbear entertainment diner because a coworker found out that you have been involved in tempering with the animatronics." John looked down for a second before reminding himself of what happened. „I guess you could say that.. but it wasn't like this!… It wasn't really my fault! The animatronic were in free roam mode! It was complete madn-„ He was cut off by Carolin. „Stop it already!" she stood up in a nervous manner. „I'm sorry John! But no one believes your story of these **robots** trying to kill you." He looked around like a shy lamb trying not to make eye contact. Carolin sat back down in her chair and grabbed a glass of water from the table to clear her throat with some cool liquid.

She spoke up again. „It's still ok… we'll take you back in.." John started to grin and reach out his hand to thank his friend. She took his offer and shook his hand with her own. „Welcome back to fazbear entertainment! … and don't try anything stupid…"

2 days later

Carolin spoke her last words to John before he began his shift. „ Your Shift will be from 12:00 pm to 06:00 am. There is nothing more to say… you know what to do….. and what **not** to do." He looked a bit pissed by now but shook it off a second later. „ It's ok … I know what to do.." She looked a bit concerned at him. „The protocols for unusual events are on your table… you know the rest." He simply gave her a nod before she wandered off to her car. John looked at the big building in front of him. His shift was about to start and it was getting colder outside. He looked at the big walls and the fazbear entertainment sign that showed the whole gang. „things change... I guess.." the sign showed off a very different looking faz gang, but he still decided to enter the build. The main hall was a direct passage to the dining hall with the show stage. To Johns surprise the hall was very large and had a lot of decoration like party hats and colourful plates on the many tables and smaller coloured lights for nicer atmosphere. Then there was the parts and service room with a big sign that said

 _-EMPLOYEES ONLY-_. However he was an employee so he entered the room without hesitation. Inside the room were many animatronic parts, a Freddy head, some boxes that read _fur,metal_ or _scrap_. In the corner of the room sat a black and tall figure it was somewhat damaged and shredded open. The inside of the figure was stuffed with soft filling while the hull looked somewhat skin like even though the face of the figure was ripped off.

It was just a random animatronic, but the sight was kind of sad and disturbing.

John gave it a sad look and left the room closing the door gently behind him.

He was back in the dining hall and his eyes quickly got pinned to the stage.

On the sage was the fantastic fazbear trio…. or was it? On the stage we're only two animatronics. Bonnie and Chica, but they looked way different than they used too. Bonnie had more of the old look but was more artificial fur and no mechanical parts to see making

him look more realistic than he actually is. His Color was a bit darker and he wore a tie instead of a fly he also had proportions of what looked like breasts

Making him look like a female. Was it a female? Was **She** a female? It could be due to common redesign of the models. Chica looked more like the new model with the beak problems… however her plastic parts were replaced with dark yellow fur and feathers and a more curved beak and green eyes making her look more tropical than her old chicken appearance. She wore a white belly shirt that read _Let's Rock it! In big red letters._ John looked around the hall ,but Freddy was nowhere to be found. As he looked across the hall, he saw a big stage with a red curtin

with Black stars on it. After a while John decided to walk to the stage and open the door. to his surprise another animatronic stood on the other side of the fabric walls. It had a similar style to foxy with the big differences being that this one also had that full fur skin and a metallic robotic like hand instead of a hook and a futuristic looking laser scan eyepatch thing.. on its right eye. However it's body was black and had a more feminine look just like the others „what is this?! Are the feminists taking over fazbear entertainment now?" He walked back through the curtains from what he remembered as pirates cove. „This is is enough for now.. „ John watches his clock patiently, It was 11:43 pm by now. „Gotta Hit The rode to my office then…" He said out loud realising that he was talking to himself since Carolin left. He went down a hall through the employee lounge to the office area. „this Place is suppose to be run by about 23 people at day and run by only 1 at night? What a Suicide Mission..." he opened the security door with his keycard and went inside. The office was very modern with a big laptop on the desk and multiple separate screens for security cameras. Behind the office table stood a large leather chair and a cup with what looks like cold coffee on it. He turned around and went to one of the lockers that stood in the office he opened the one one that said _John_ and took out a black uniform with three stripes on its shoulders and a cap that said _security_ instead of just night shift. „I guess they changed that too…" He put it on and grabbed something else out of the locker. After a moment of struggle he pulled out a baton and a taser gun as well as a badge that confirmed his employment at fazbears and legal use of these tools. He pinned the badge on his uniform and clipped the baton and taser to his belt. „This will come in handy…" he said out loud another time. After his little dress rehearsal he sat down on the chair and activated the screens. „This will be fun…. This restaurant has a better power supply and armoured blast protection doors… **Nothing** is getting through that!" He chuckled and laughed a bit due to realising his overpowered situation. „For now it's just watching the cameras…"

-Day one 00:15 am

„Ohhhh! Come on! Why is nobody movingly!?... am I really Crazy after all? He let his head fall into his hands. „ what is wrong with me and my life!?" his arms collapsed on the table making his head bump onto it. „Mother fu-! …..cursing won't help here…." He looked back to the monitors. The shock made a chill run down his spine. „Oh Shit!" Bonnie wasn't one the stage anymore. He looked at the next monitor that showed the passage hall to the employee lounge. It was pure static and fuzz noises. „Is it coming the left hallway?" He pressed a red button that read [Blast door / left]. Immediately the massive armoured door on the left side fell down clunking into a gab that it looked into. John laughed because of his mechanical masterpiece of engineering blocking of the monstrosity behind it. He heard quick footsteps…. then metallic scratches and bangs on the door that went from loud and louder to a more quiet and less enthusiastic tone. „Ha ha! Looks like the fun is over for you! Ya' Mechanical bunny rapist!"

The scratches stopped

„What happened out there? No attacks anymore? The silence made him feel a bit uncomfortable with the situation and his smile faded in a matter of seconds. „Why did He stop?" Out of nowhere there was one last really loud bang on the door and a quiet hiss of words that made the night Shift jump up from his seat. „I'm a damn girl!" Did it speak? He was used to the animatronics surprising him daily due to his old job, but was that? ...a female voice? John went quiet for a second. „A- are you…." He felt a bit dumb trying to talk to a family diner animatronic. „Are- can you… speak?" There was silence… nothing more nothing less. He sat down in front the door and leaned onto it. disappointment and sadness rushed his mind. What am i doing here? „I think I creeped her out…. or I'm really just crazy ..."

Suddenly the voice spoke up again. „I- I'm still here.." John looked up in surprise. „But I'm not a boy!" continued the voice with a more secure but grumpy tone. John spoke up. „Are you really … Bonnie" there was a short moment of silence that was cut short by Bonnie. „I-I'm not really Bonnie… I'm just another model that was based of him….

My name is Chery!... at least that's what they say…" John still couldn't believe that a robot was talking to him. „But what does that mean? ….what they say?"

He went back to his desk to push the light button. Let's see… will she stay? He pushed it and in a matter of seconds the purple bunny was exposed to the light of his security camera. Once again he saw the female Bonnie standing right in front of him with the exception of the concrete wall,the blast door and ballistic glass between them. She looked much more realistic than the older model. Her eyes were very real looking and Dark blue, her fur looked very soft even though it wasn't long, Her tie was black and made her look a bit more like a schoolgirl than a guitarist. He was very nervous due to the mechanical beauty horror in front of him. „A- are you… Alive?" she looked down for a second and and shook her head. „No.. I am not Alive..." John was very confused and and irritated. But how was she it standing there if it's not alive? His old employer told him that the animatronics were in free roam mode and that they only trying to get the endoskeletons of the Animatronics back into their suits , but he knew that those words were all lies. He turned back around and walked to his table. Cherry looked at him in confusion. „Where are you going?" Without a word he pushed the door button and let her in. „Why would you do that? I think you know what we're able to do…. with.. humans.." He turned around to her and started smiling more comfortable than it probably was healthy. He spoke up again. „I don't think you would hurt me.. I actually think you weren't even thinking about it at the beginning." if she could she would have blushed very hard, but a shy looking away had to be enough for now. „N- no… i actually didn't… I was always nice to our employees… but the others can get pretty harsh at times…" John jumped up. „Darn!" he rushed back to his monitors to check on the others.

They weren't moving.. It was just like they were dead…

John let out a Sigh of relief before turning back to the Gorgeous well designed animatronic. She spoke up. „What are we supposed to do now?... I don't want to… you know… And you don't want to stop me from moving around…" „ how about we get to know each other then?" John Said in a awkward but happy tone. He simply smiled and nodded happily knowing that he could actually get to know her and of course the reason for why the other animatronics wanted his death.

-Day one 4:12

John looked smiling back to his furry friend hoping for a response. „That's a really good story!" She laughed a minute and rubbed the back of her head. She Spoke up again. „well… you asked me who I really am…." The Night Shift gave her a sad look and put his hand with a bit hesitation on her shoulder. „You don't have to answer that question… it's ok to keep secrets…" She rolled her eyes of boredom and disappointment. „ No.. it's ok.." she sat down on his table while he laid back in his office chair. „I don't remember much from before… this…" she looked down on her own hands and closed her eyes for a second. „I was the night shift before you.." The brown haired teen stared at her with horror and shook. He shook his head before speaking up again. „Y- you were … you were what!?" she looked down again before opening her mouth. „It was my summer job… I was only 16 back then… well.. By now I'm 17…" This is also my summer job…. and I'm 16… Is this Diner my grave? He got back to listening to Cherry. „ And I remember that my name was … it was.. something with an A at the beginning ." John nodded in silence while taking another peek at the monitors to check on the robots. -But please keep calling me cherry… I'm not used to ...my old ...name anymore….whatever it was.." John gave her a concerned look. „If you say so…" For a second he almost forgot that there wasn't a normal girl in front of him, but rather a robot in a artificial fursuit. „Cherry… I don't know how much time I have left to-" he was cut short by his mobile timer. Speaking of the devil… He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at its display. The bright shine hit his eyes and made them feel like they were hit by a flashbang. The display read

06:00 am get out of there! Boy did I know what I would run into… „Is everything ok?" asked Cherry with concern. „I have to go now… I'm sorry… you should get back to the stage before the day shifts get here. She simply nodded in an understanding manner and went out of the room. „Thanks for not freaking out…" with these words she left the room and made the monitors go static on her way. „this Is going to be interesting…" The last thing he saw of her was a last movement to the stage. After her repositioning She didn't move… just like she was dead… we'll see each other again tomorrow… He left the room and went through the employee room to the Dining hall. After he turned around the corner he saw the first day shift enter the room. He simply left without saying a word. „these tworbs don't even know what it means to be the night shift…" Wait a minute! John turned back around to the other employee. John dropped his jaw.

„Ethan?!" in front of him stood a pale redhead with green eyes. „John!?

I haven't seen you in weeks!" they both laughed at their random meeting. John stopped laughing to speak. „It's been like… 8 weeks? It's funny how rare we see each other even though we go to the same school!" He snickered a bit and gave Ethan a friendly hug. The redhead spoke up again. „Since when are you the night guard?" „Since today! But… what's your job here?" Ethan's smile vanished. „I'm responsible for technical check and programming of the animatronics." John was a bit confused of his friends monotone voice and serious change of tone. „Ethan? What's wrong?" The pale skinned teen waved John back into the Diner. There's no going back now… The two of them entered the hall and walked through the whole building to a wall in the employee lounge. The redheaded teen spoke up. „John.. no one knows about this except for me and our employer.." John was still a bit confused. „What do you want to show or tell me?" Without a word Ethan pulled a tile out of one of the walls. „Mate! What the hell are you doing!" But still… Ethan said nothing.. Behind the tile was a small Handle that he used for pushing the wall a few centimetres back and than pulling it to the side. John was amazed by the secret room hidden right in front of all the employees. „Why are you showing me this?" The teen entered the room and Ethan closed the door behind them. Ethan final said something. „John… my father runs this place… and I'm supposed to take care of the animatronics.. but… they tend to do things they are not supposed to do…" John started laughing. „Dude! John! That's not funny!" John kept laughing for about five minutes. „Pew… I actually thought I'm crazy! But now… now I know that I'm not the only one…." Ethan stood still in shock. „You know about their… their.. deviant behaviour?" „I nearly got killed by them at my last workplace!" Ethan was shocked.

„I know that our animatronics have a deviant behaviour , but … killing? Our animatronics don't want to kill anyone...

.. at least I think that… But i think they are self aware!"

Johns smile faded. „Why are you telling me this?" Ethan gave him a serious stare. „Because your the night shift! If there is one person out there that can observe these robots it's you!" John raised one of his eye brows. „And why should I do that?" Ethan grabbed into a hidden pocket on the inner side of his jacket. „How about this?" He put multiple twenty dollar bills on a little table. John counted the money. „That's nearly fire hundert Dollars!" Ethan simply nodded and got up. „Think about it and Report what you saw to me tomorrow… you might get more.." He's a real businessman afterall… John got up after him and closed the door behind him. After he turned around….. There was no one to be seen...

-Day one 08:42

John got out of his car and stepped onto the wet and cold sidewalk. He went up to a door and gently pushed a key of his in the keyhole right in front of him. He turned it around and opened the door. He stepped into a bright room with new looking wooden furniture. There was a table with four seats, a dark brown and soft looking sofa and a flatscreen that was placed on a tinier table in front of the sofa. He walked further into the room and put his keys in a bowl on the table together with three more. He walked over to another door in the back of the room and opened it. Behind it were four more doors lined up in a little hallway. He walked to the fist and spayed on the door by putting his ear onto it. A female voice spoke up. „Oh yes! That's good! Oh yeah! Right there baby!" then there was another girls voice speaking in an annoyed tone. „Aren't you ever get used to that?" John facepalmed with a smile and shook his head „Get a room for that you two!"

„Oh Fuck off John!" said the second girl with laughter. then there was silence . John started laughing and walked over to the last door. He opened it and closed it behind him. He walked further into his personal quarters until he reached his table. „Pew.. a Hard day of work done… but why am I the only person out there who gets those weird jobs?..." He sat down on his chair and turned on his computer. „What should I do now… I think I have an idea.."

He opened google and started typing completely focused.

Freddy diner animatronics odd behaviour?

Results:

Has anyone noticed some fazbear animatronics

Acting a bit odd?

could the fazbear animatronics be haunted?

68 replies 

Odd behaviour of the freddys animatronics.

I worked at Freddy's (California) , but did anyone

notice the odd behaviour of the animatronics?

75 replies 

I think the robots at fazbears are people .. or

Worse!

I think there is someone (or something) inside

Of the fazbear diner animatronics…

24 replies

„So people noticed that too… and all around the world!" he kept scrolling through his web replies. „So many people noticed!" he kept scrolling… „the list just goes on!"

He started laughing in happiness. „WOOAH! I'm not crazy!" He heard a knock on his door. „U- um.. come in!" he quickly turned off his monitor so no one could spot his searches. Soon the door was opened and a pretty girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes entered the room. „Come on girl can't you put a bit more clothes on next time?" The girl started giggling. „Aren't girls in only bras and panties what you like the most?" John started laughing. „Sure thing! But your gay!" he kept on laughing while she stopped. „Yeah.. I'm … Still gay…" John noticed her dropping her smile. „Everything ok with You?" She looked down to the floor and spectated her feet while nervously moving her toes up and down. „N- Yes! I'm fine." Her expression jumped from sad to unnatural happy. The way she acts is very suspicious… but I'll take it as she says.. A minute of silence later the female spoke up again. „I think I'm going to sleep now.. I feel a bit tired after.. you know.." John couldn't help but to let out a small giggle. „If you say so!" After the girl left the room John looked back to his computer.

„I might as well take another peek before sleeping for the rest of the day…"

Time Jump

-Fazbear Family diner

-09:00 (closing time)

The red headed teen was the last employee there. He was on the stage behind the purple bunny. „Let's take a small peek inside of you…." He opened a small hidden hatch at the back of the feminin robot in hopes to find more clues on their behaviour. He grabbed a screwdriver from a tool box next to him and used it to push some hidden buttons on the endoskelet of the animatronic. In a matter of seconds the belly part of the fur exoskeleton unfolded to the sides. He took his toolbox and walked to the front of the opened up animatronic.

„How about you show me your smile?" he said in a happy tone. There was no response…. „Aren't you feeling good enough for a little smile? I guess I'll have to force it out of you!" He took a soldering iron out of the box and turned on. „It's ok to show a Little Emotion!" Waved The Tool back and forth in front of Her expressionless face while it slowly turned red hot. „No reaction?" He then took his tool down for a second only to ram it inside of the exposed endoskelet. „HOW DOES THAT FEEL?" but still… there was no expression. „HOW DOES THE PAIN FEEL?!" He then heard a loud snap and his finger started to feel went. He took his hand out of the animatronic only to see cut that went almost through his whole finger. He stared at it in disbelief. He then grabbed his red hot iron and gently pushed it on his fresh wound. „You know… ever since the accident I can't feel pain in my arms and legs anymore…. in fact… I can't feel anything with them anymore… it's all because of you old models! You were made Illegal! But for my father is was just a business… he only kept you because your cheaper than the new ones…" He finished burning his wound to stop the bleeding. „I'll see you in hell!" He then closed all the hatches only to kick the animatronic over and kick it some more. He then placed it back in its position and left without saying a word.

The lights went off..

The life burned out…

And all that's left…

...Is PAIN and DEAD

„Ahhhhhhh! It hurts so bad!" the purple animatronic collapsed back onto the floor „Cherry ! I saw everything he did!" said the bird animatronic while rushing over to her. „Please! Make it stop! Make Him stop!" He redesigned chicken animatronic shook her head in disappointment. „You know there's nothing we can do about him…"

 **next time there will be more!**


End file.
